The Wedding Gift
by Starry Eyed Paradox
Summary: The wedding of the century has arrived as Amelia, Princess of Seyrunn, is about to get married. Will Zelgadis be able to express his true feelings to her at last? All is not what you think. Hope, love, and realism collide.


Author's Note: Not my first fanfic but my first Slayers entry. This takes place after Evolution-R. No real spoilers, perhaps only the **lack **of what doesn't happen :-/ This won't be a long story - probably two chapters after this one. This is focused on Amelia and Zelgadis but in a more realistic slant than even my hopeful fan sense would want perhaps. But this story came into my head and I had to get it out. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Wedding Gift**

It was a beautiful summer day in Seyrunn. Warm enough to feel invigorated but not warm enough to overpower. A gentle breeze blew through the trees in the nearby hills. Slight ripples appeared in the crystal blue lakes. The sun was just setting over the mountains bathing everything in a peaceful orange glow.

Inside the city walls it was far from peaceful. Seemingly every inhabitant of the kingdom was out cleaning their yards, tidying the shops, or corralling animals. Parents called to their children and pressed them into helping. Soldiers were everywhere reading instructions to citizens and hanging flowers and banners on nearly every bare wall. In the center of the city square a large platform had been erected, around which many chairs, tables, and tents were being arranged. Everything had to be perfect for the event of the year – the wedding of Princess Amelia.

In the midst of this chaos Zelgadis Greywords rode through the city gates. The busyness did not perturb him – in fact, he liked it better that way. Easier to blend in and remain as anonymous as possible. Despite the gorgeous weather he had the hood of his customary white cloak pulled over his head. Few people paid him any heed as he was just one of hundreds of carts and horsemen riding through the city.

As he rode further in towards the royal palace, however, he could not escape notice as easily. As a championed fighter of evil and once official protector of the Princess Amelia he had been to Seyrunn often and usually received with as much fanfare as Prince Phil could give. Though his last visit had been over two years ago he was still known to the court and many of the servants. As he dismounted his horse and strode through the palace courtyard he received respectful nods from the workers arranging the chairs. His exceptional hearing heard several heated whispers from the same people after he passed. He clenched his fists but continued walking into the palace and followed the throng of courtiers into the main ballroom.

The grand ballroom was as bedecked with as much splendor as he'd ever seen. Guests roamed around in their uniforms of state or finest ball gowns. Jewels glittered and champagne flowed. Everyone looked happy and were talking gaily to one another, eating from the desert trays held by servers. Suddenly Zelgadis realized he was late and underdressed. Taking a glass of champagne from the nearest table he cursed himself but realized there was nothing to do about it now. He moved to the back corner of the room and visually scanned the crowd.

In the center of the hubbub he spotted her. Amelia had always stood out in a crowd but today she outshone everyone with simplicity. Wearing a sky blue chiffon dress that seemingly flowed with the wind, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Besides the crown of state her only adornment was a blue stone around her neck – the match of the stone which still hung on his belt, despite…everything. She smiled as she shook hands with officials and visitors in line to offer their congratulations. Her smile had always lit up her face and warmed his heart, but even from this distance he could see it had been dimmed. The smile didn't reach her eyes - her beautiful midnight blue eyes, had lost their spark. That spark that had caused so many emotions in him when he looked at her – confusion, annoyance, peace, happiness… Zelgadis took another gulp of champagne.

Prince Phil was the picture of the proud father as he stood next to his daughter and guffawed heartily with the officials of nearby kingdoms. On the other side of Amelia in her place as the maid of honor was none other than Lina Inverse. She looked lovely but slightly uncomfortable in a pale yellow light evening gown. And to anyone that knew Lina it was clear she was increasingly bored with all the wedding niceties. But in a royal wedding of Seyrunn tradition was strictly observed at all times. Tonight the bride to be celebrated and held a grand banquet for the wedding guests. Tomorrow the groom and his entourage would arrive in preparation for the ceremony the next day. The bride and groom would not see each other until the ceremony. Afterwards there would be several days of feasting, dancing, and celebration.

Zel stood rooted to his spot. Nothing in the world would make him go join the official line to offer his… what? Congratulations? He shook his head. Glancing at Amelia again for a moment she seemed to look straight at him – but if she noticed him; she gave no sign and turned to speak to the next well-wisher. Lina, however, had noticed him for sure and began to extricate herself from the line. He took another glass of champagne.

"Oy! Zel!"

Zelgadis turned towards the voice to see Gourry weaving towards him. Gourry was dressed appropriately in a slate colored tuxedo that fitted his muscular frame. Ladies fawned and preened as he passed them and made his way to Zel. They clasped arms in greeting.

"Zel! It's been a while!" Gourry exclaimed.

"It has. You and Lina seem to be well?" Zel asked.

"Oh yeah! The food here is incredible! Really top notch party. Kinda boring though with all these people I don't know. So I'm glad you showed up!" Gourry said with a laugh as he clapped Zelgadis on the back.

As Gourry was talking some guests by the door moved and revealed an oil painting adorned with flowers on display. On the left side below the official crest of Seyrunn there was Amelia looking poised and graceful for her sitting. This picture contrasted with the picture he had of her in his heart and mind – happy, full of life and spirit. Here she looked much the same as she did greeting the visitors now – the smile was half hearted and empty of real emotion. Unbidden his mind wondered at the reason for the change. Zel shook his head in an attempt to shake this train of thought away. He didn't have to wonder. His eyes wandered to the right side of the painting. Below the official crest of Maledocia – a kingdom to the east of Seyrunn – was the crown Prince Takashi. He was tall, with neatly cropped light brown hair. His features were quite fine, to be expected from generations of royal families. Small round glasses perched on his delicately shaped nose. Serious dark brown eyes and lips in a firm line completed his portrait. He was attractive enough but nothing for the ladies to preen over. Seemingly at least five years older than Amelia. A flowing, script like decoration connected the two portraits. _So this was Amelia's future husband_, Zel thought. His mind had slowly lost the ability to form coherent thoughts as he continued to stare at it. It was wrong, the whole thing was just wrong. _Why?_ His inner voice questioned him. _Isn't this what you wanted? _

He was roused from his reverie when Gourry started waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hey are you ok Zel? You seemed lost in space for a minute there" Gourry queried.

Zelgadis continued to stare at the portrait but addressed Gourry. "Hey, have you met Amelia's fiancée? What's he like?"

Gourry scratched his head. "Well…umm…hmm, let's see, Amelia's fiancée…I think I remember…"

Zel pointed at the portrait. "That guy."

"Oh!" Gourry smacked his hand. "Yes! Met him a few months ago when he and his parents were visiting here. Amelia had asked Lina to come and, well, check him out for her."

"And what did Lina think?"

"I'll tell you what I think!" Unbeknownst to Zel and Gourry, Lina had finally made her way back and loudly joined the conversation, complete with hands on hips.

"Lina…" Zel weakly nodded to her in greeting while anticipating the worst.

"Oh HI Zel, long time no see, how's life, weather's nice isn't it, CUT THE CRAP!" the fake cheerful voice descended into anger as she plopped down beside him.

Zelgadis simply nodded again and took another sip of his drink. This was not unexpected. He probably deserved it, after all.

Zel's cool and detached demeanor did not improve Lina's mood. "I'll answer your question, but first I need to know something" she continued in a (slightly) quieter voice.

"Alright, go ahead" Zelgadis answered resignedly. He might as well get it over with.

Lina fixed him in a serious gaze. "What I want to know is why are you letting this happen?"

"What do you mean?" Zel's attention was drawn to the front of the room where a processional was preparing to lead the Princess to her room for the night, which she would spend alone contemplating the upcoming nuptials. Another stupid royal tradition.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know damn well what I mean!" Lina exclaimed angrily and pointed at Amelia. "Why is she up there about to marry some random Prince while you sit back here and are just watching it happen! You care for her more than you'd ever admit! And I know she feels the same. So, why?!"

The procession was exiting the ballroom amidst much singing, music, and incense. Without so much as a backwards glance Amelia was gone. A slight trinkling noise followed Lina's rant. Zelgadis looked down and discovered he'd been squeezing his glass so tightly that he'd crushed it to bits.

He answered in a quiet, seething, whisper. "Amelia is doing this because I told her to."

Looks of shock registered on Lina and Gourry's faces. "What?!" Lina exclaimed, "Why on earth would you do that?!"

Zel's mind instantly went back to that night which was vividly scarred in his mind even all these years later. Nothing in the world could make him forget it, no matter what he tried. With a sigh he began to tell them about the last time he'd spoken with Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrunn.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapters will come soon, I promise!


End file.
